Just A Little Innocent Prank
by thatinvisiblerose
Summary: The Stoll brothers and Leo decided to prank one of the heroes. Most easy target? Percy. But after the prank, the results might not be so fun for the prankster trio… You know our heroes can be hardcore when it's time to be… ;) Enjoy and Laugh:)


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. This story's plot is born from my little sister's head;) (And she was bugging me a LOT to post it)  
So I wrote it down.  
Here we go, just for the PJO fandom ~  
"Just A Little Innocent Prank" by thatinvisiblerose and li'l sis;)  
Oh! Another thing, the characters can be a bit OOC probably. But it'd be fun :D**

 **R &R plz:)**

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

One fine day in CHB, Conner and Travis were sitting in their cabin's doorstep. But they're not those kind of people who just liked to sit and enjoy the natural beauty around.  
They were planning to destroy someone's peace of the day or in short, prank…someone …

"Let's prank our heroes today!" Conner whispered to Travis with an excited tone.

"Great idea! Let's prank them…" Travis's face took a scared look suddenly, "… Excluding Annabeth. We will need a whole day to plan if we want to prank her."

"Yeah. No pranking Annabeth today. Let's start with Leo." Conner suggested.

"No pranking Leo either because Leo's here!" Leo suddenly jumped from behind them.

Conner and Travis groaned aloud. _Excluding two heroes now._

"Hey, no need to get upset 'cause I'll help you with the pranking!" The Stoll brothers got relaxed so Leo continued,"I got a danger free phone. Percy got one too. Let's prank call Percy!" Leo stated with excitement. Leo planned what exactly they were going to do.

~oOo~

Percy was in his cabin feeding his pet goldfish.

 _Ring… ring … ring…_

"Hello, Percy Jackson here." Percy picked up the phone.

Travis coughed a bit and changed his voice,"Percy Jackson! Son of the Sea Lord! Saviour of the sea creatures! Help a poor dolphin from getting killed! Now!"

"What's going on? Where is the dolphin? Who are you? How do you know? I'll help it, of course!" Percy started to worry for the _imaginary_ dolphin in distress.

According to Leo's plan, Travis said what he was supposed to say, "A blonde haired boy is killing the dolphin. It's happening in the sea beach outside the camp. And I'm… I'm a mermaid. I am really scared. Help me too!"

Percy Jackson, the saviour of the sea creatures, ( and a well-known _seaweed brain_ ) didn't feel like he needed to listen anything else.

 _A dolphin and a mermaid were in trouble, he just had to save them!_

~oOo~

The trouble-maker trio were enjoying the show. They saw Percy opened his cabin door . He was looking panicked and angered. He started running towards the sea beach.  
Stolls and Leo secretly followed Percy.

~oOo~

Jason was standing in the sea beach. He was waiting for Piper. Instead came a super angry Percy.

"Jason! It's you?How dare you?!" Percy told Jason angrily as he thought Jason's the one who's killing the dolphin.

"Rachel is dare, not me."Jason joked.

"Wha… You're changing the subject,"Percy got angrier.

"What subject?"Jason was truly confused.

"You dare to kill a Dolphin!"

Jason smiled a bit saying,"Now who the idiot told you that?"

"A mermaid is not an idiot," Percy replied.

"How did a mermaid talked with you above the water?" Jason got more confused.

"She called me on my phone."

"Can a mermaid use phone under water?" Jason had already got a feeling what actually happened.

"I… guess… It might be a waterproof phone!" Percy exclaimed. Jason slapped his own forehead.

"You're really a seaweed brain," said Annabeth coming towards them. She was holding Conner and Travis's ear with her both hands. Piper was following her. She was holding Leo in the same way.

Annabeth explained,"These idiots have just pranked you."

"That's mean no dolphin is in danger," Percy let out a deep breath.

"That also means that these pranksters need to be punished,"Jason said crossing his arms.

"No!" The trouble-maker trio were in trouble...

"It was not a big prank!" Leo said so they could get out of punishment. The Stolls nodded their heads.

"If Jason and Percy started to fight, it would have been really dangerous, you know!" Annabeth glared at them.

"Yeah, that could have started another great big war. Jason vs. Percy could have started Zeus vs. Poseidon!" Piper glared at them too thinking about the worst possibilities.

"So, you guys need to be punished!" Jason and Percy stated together.

"I got an idea," Piper said smirking. She looked at the trio and said (with charm speak),"After half an hour you three will receive a gift. You have to open it as soon as you'll get it. Now you can go to your cabins."

As soon as she stopped speaking, the trio ran towards the camp. Everyone else was wondering what Piper's planning exactly.

Piper turned towards her friends and just said,"To the Hecate cabin, let's go!"

~oOo~ ~oOo~

After half an hour Leo, Conner and Travis found three big colorful gift boxes. They couldn't help but opening the boxes.

 _"Boom!"_

Something happened. They're feeling awkward. They looked at each other and screamed loudly,"Ahhhhhhh!"

They're dressed as jokers and their faces were painted with colorful paints!

There was a note inside the boxes,"You'll stay as a joker for one week. Thanks to Hecate's kids' magic."

Meanwhile, Annabeth, Jason, Percy and Piper were enjoying the show. They started to laugh uncontrollably seeing the Stolls and Leo's faces.

"That's not fair! One week! We have to be dressed like this for a whole week!" Leo said sounding like he's almost going to cry.

"Yes! This is a perfect punishment for you guys!" Piper said proudly as it was her idea.

"Never prank the heroes," Jason said in a hard tone.

"Never say a dolphin's dying when it's really not!" You know _who_ said that.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed with Percy smirking and rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay, bye now," they had enough fun for a day.

"But… but, come on!" Begged the Stolls.

" _That was just a little innocent prank_!"  
The prankster trio had this last thing to say as the heroes left laughing out loud. 


End file.
